The present invention relates to a new fuel injection valve and its apparatus, and an internal combustion engine, a method for manufacturing the fuel injection valve and its nozzle body, and a method for manufacturing the same, and particularly relates to a fuel injection valve capable of controlling a spry shape of fuel to be injected (the nozzle body is hereinafter referred to as an L step nozzle), its apparatus, an internal combustion engine, a method for manufacturing the same, its nozzle body and a method for manufacturing the same.
The art in which a nozzle shape of a fuel injection valve for injection fuel directly into the cylinder of the internal combustion engine is adjusted to the size and shape of an in-cylinder injection engine and using conditions is known in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 329036/2002. In this publication, there is described that the shape of a nozzle is prepared by a processing method such as press processing (plastic processing) using a mold material, casting or the like. Further, in that publication, there is shown a construction in which a protrusion having an opening part of which is opened is formed on the injection hole surface side of the fuel injection valve.
According to the aforementioned Publication, there is described processing by way of press processing (plastic processing) using a mold material, but no consideration is taken in connection with a problem of hanging of forging occurring at the edge when press processing takes place or dimensional accuracy. The hanging of forging of a binding wall forming a spray shape and a turning binding wall, or unevenness of dimension resulting therefrom brings forth instability of the shape of fuel spray.